Three's a Crowd
by serliano
Summary: When Harry and Ron meet in a corridor Harry's request Harry shows he's attracted to Ron. Ron is utterly confused as to why Harry is doing all this. Until Ron remembers a secret, one so big he hopes no one will never be found out.


**Story Title: **Three's a Crowd

**Author Note: **This is my first fanfiction ever written. :O Don't make fun of me, please! xD

**Warning: **There is _slash_ (boy love) in this. If you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read it. Kthnx.

**Disclaimer: **All characters were created by J.K. Rowling, I take no credit for that. But, I did come up with the plot for the story.

**Dedicated to: **Victoire, thanks so much for helping out along the way. :) And of course, my Alice!

Ron paced the hall Harry had stated so clearly to meet in. His owl had sounded urgent, _why wasn't he here yet?_ His throbbing headache distracted him momentarily from the thoughts of where his best friend was, his mind wandered to last night. He couldn't remember what had happened. In the dorm, he and Harry had been drinking--

The sound of footsteps nearing tore Ron from the mystery he was trying to solve. He stopped pacing when he saw the looming shadow, and leaned back against the wall.

"Ron," Harry said smiling, his eyes passing over every inch of Ron's body. The look in them was so fierce, as if he was undressing Ron with just mind. "You came, I wasn't sure if you would." A look of guilt passed over Harry's face, but just as quickly the seductive smile was back.

Ron discreetly backed away from Harry's close body. "Er, why wouldn't I have come?" he stuttered out a little too fast.

Harry took one step closer, lightly pressing his leg against Ron's. A tremor of pleasure rolled down Harry's spine, and the zipper on his pants pressed against the tip of his cock.

"Harry!" Ron called out in shock as he felt the hardening in Harry's pants. Ron was frozen with confusion, unable to move away no matter how strong the desire was.

Harry took Ron calling out his name the wrong way. Thinking Ron wanted more, he turned his body to his and Ron's head were so close they were almost touching.

Ron was petrified. His face portrayed that of a little girl who'd just seen a ghost.

Harry's hand trailed down Ron's stomach, tracing over the nicely defined six bumps, hardening Harry further. Ron felt this and became a rigid statue.

Harry, once again, mistook Ron's actions. A small laugh bubbled out of Harry's mouth as his hand reached its destination. He let his finger trace the slight bulge on Ron's left leg. As Harry's hand became more desperate he felt it flinch then harden. The tingling sensation it gave Harry made the strain on his zipper more furious, trying to escape.

Ron let out a gasp that had two purposes. One, what the hell was Harry doing to him? He was coming on to Ron, this had never happened before. It was completely absurd. Two, what Harry was doing actually felt good! Though he felt no sexual feelings towards Harry.

Harry's face leaned in toward Ron's, and their lips pressed together. Ron didn't react. He was still in shock.

Harry's boner was now actually painful, the zipper pressing against it so hard, scratching it. As his tongue traced the outline of Ron's lower lip Harry let his hand slip down to his zipper. Quickly he unzipped it, sighing at the relief. One hand stayed down there, massaging it, the other caressing Ron's face. With a long moan he came on Ron's leg. Another gruff moan followed as his muscles relaxed the slightest bit.

Ron pushed Harry back with so much force Harry stumbled to the ground landing on his behind. Fury was obvious on all of Ron's facial features. "What is this? Bloody hell, Harry, what are you doing to me?" He was yelling now, his face turning bright red with rage. "I am in love with Hermione, I'm not fucking gay. You fag!"

Those words hit Harry harder then Ron's push. He stayed on the ground, his mouth hanging open. Depression rumbling inside of him, threatening to find its way out. His lower lip trembled, barely whispering the words, "What about last night?"

_"What about last night?"_ he growled angrily. "We drank, as _friends._ Nothing more, you idiot! What made you think that I was _actually_ attracted to you? And since when are _you_ into boys?" The words Ron said were spat out with hatred.

Harry, who was still on the ground, actually began shaking and a single tear fell from his eyes landing silently on the floor. "You think me, _doing you_, is 'friendship'?" Now Harry was mad.

It was Ron's turn to have his mouth hang open. He stretched his memory, needing to remember this, but not wanting too.

Slowly images came into Ron's mind, short clips.

_"Harry, ooh, Harry." Ron moaned. His face back, eyes squeezed shut, drops of sweat appearing from his brow, his cheeks a rosy shade of red.  
Harry pressed harder into Ron, making Ron's whole body feel on fire. Harry moaning and panting, came into Ron. Their bodies were moving in sync, the clenching of Ron's muscles overcame him. He strained, letting out a scream of joy, the sound was orgasmic to Harry. Fresh cum flew onto Ron's stomach, making him stop groaning for a second to giggle._

Ron sighed from the memory - ashamed. He slid down the wall, hiding his face in his hands. "You bitch, I was drunk." He snarled at Harry. Taking Ron's anger at himself out on Harry.

Now Harry was actually sobbing, tears coming out of his eyes, streaming down his pale face. "Sorry I fell for you." He just barely choked out. Clumsily, he got up, and walked away robotically.

Ron stared after Harry, as soon as he rounded the corner, Ron let his composure down. He started shaking uncontrollably on the floor, the taste of salt water filled his mouth as a tear rolled into it.

Harry, Ron's best friend, had fallen for Ron.

Ron and Harry had had sex.  
Now, Ron's best friend _probably_ hated him.  
Ron was in love with Hermione.  
And Ron's love would _probably_ hate him too.  
According to Ron, his life sucked.

**This is just the first chapter, there is yet more to come. :) Though I haven't started the second one yet, I have a vague idea about what it's going to be about: Hermione will be introduced, causing even more conflct between the three best friends.**


End file.
